eleonfandomcom-20200215-history
Bane Empyr
Bane Empyr is the name of two different men, who lived two different lives, but their similarity is that they shared the same soul. Their other connection was the Goddess of Death, Asolle. The First Bane Bane Empyr was born to a family of cultists who believed in ultimate freedom over everything. They didn't accept any of the Gods or that morality existed. Anyone who joined the cult was most certainly Chaotic Neutral. Bane, however believed the exact opposite, seeing laws as a necessary part of life. When Bane turned 14, he fled his cultist family and joined the Mage's Circle in Eswia to fulfill his dreams of becoming a powerful wizard, where he studied necromancy. By the time he graduated as a full fledged Mage at age 26, he fell in love with a fellow illusionist mage Madeline, and within one year they were married and she became Madeline Empyr. The Goddess of Death, Asolle was browsing potential candidates for servants to help accomplish goals, and she set her eyes on Bane. In order to contact him, she took over his wife, Madeline. Because of this, Bane flew into a rage but was powerless against the almighty goddess. He had no choice but to work for her. After 30 years, Bane was considered to be one of the greatest mages in the land, and was invited to Skay'Qua's Council of Mages. Asolle encouraged this decision, but deep down was cautious because she could be discovered. After 10 years of serving, Bane befriended a member of the ACA (Anti-Clerics Association) named Kralix Valendar who looked into Bane's mind and saw a solution to his problem of Madeline being controlled by Asolle. Kralix told Bane about a powerful spell that could dispel any possession a God had on a mortal, and Kralix preformed it on Madeline without Asolle's knowledge. Asolle was cast out of Madeline, and Madeline was very confused when she returned to her body. She appeared to have lost all knowledge of "Madeline Empyr" and insisted that she was instead an entirely different woman who had a husband and a family all of her own. Bane asked Kralix to confirm this, and he said her soul had went into a different body entirely. Afterwards, Bane was driven into a deep shock and eventually committed suicide, giving up his council position to Kralix Valendar. The Second Bane After Asolle was cast out of Madeline, she grew extremely angry with Bane and wanted to punish him, but then Bane committed suicide, and then a genius idea struck her. She resurrected Bane but wiped him of his memory and put him into the body that would best fit her goals. This Bane Empyr was born into a monster hunter stronghold called Malsor, and was trained there from birth till he was 18. After being trained to be the most efficient killer at basically anything (including humanlike beings), Bane set out to wipe the world from the filth he would see, but his intentions were not pure. Deep down, Bane was a corrupt selfish power hungry opportunist. Asolle approached Bane in the form of Madeline, and his soul immediately fell in love with her because of Bane's past life, without him knowing anything of it. This love transpired to Asolle, and Bane became infatuated with Asolle, wanting her hand in marriage. Asolle manipulated Bane into working for her using the obsession as an advantage as she saw him as the "Perfect Servant". From then on, Bane served Asolle for many years and eventually ran into a captured man named Jack Bartlett, and Asolle encouraged them to become great friends, so that's what Bane did. Bane continues to appease to Asolle as much as possible for his ultimate goals of winning over her heart and gaining ultimate power.